Tsume
Tsume is the second wolf to be introduced in the animated series and the oldest of the main characters. He is voiced by Crispin Freeman (best known as Alucard (Hellsing),Itachi Uchiha, Shizuo Heiwajima, Koichi Kimura and Thomas H. Norstein). Appearance In his natural/true form, Tsume is a large grey wolf with gold eyes and a prominent, x-shaped scar on his chest. In his human form, he is tall and relatively muscular, with cropped silver hair that he ties back in a small ponytail. He wears one stud earing in his right ear and two hoops in the left, one larger than the other. He wears tight, black leather that exposes his belly, the sleeves partially ripped off. Personality Tsume is depicted as a "a stereotypical, angry anime loner" who curses a lot, but is very confident, and at times arrogant, and keeps himself distant from his allies. Though he and Kiba continue to come into regular conflict, Tsume eventually comes to believe in their goal and becomes a loyal pack member. Of all of the pack, he is closest to Toboe, whom he refers to as the "runt." Arguably, the red wolf is the one who keeps him with the pack until Paradise itself takes root in his heart. History Before moving to Freeze City, he had lived in another location with a large pack of wolves. Jaguara's wolf hunting troops attacked the pack, killing most of his family and friends. As Tsume attempted to flee from the battle, he was cast out by his pack and the alpha male attacked him, leaving him with a large X-shaped scar across his chest, branding him as a coward. Tsume eventually traveled to Freeze City where his self-loathing over his actions caused him to refuse to befriend others, where he leads a "pack" of human thieves. After Toboe is accidentally killed by Quent, Tsume cries over his body. Tsume is the last of the pack to remain standing with Kiba in the final battle with Darcia. He is killed after Darcia rips open his side and legs. Before dying, he tells Kiba to go on and, as soon as Kiba leaves, whispers, Let's meet again, next time, in Paradise... before letting out a death howl. At the end of the series, Tsume is seen in his human form riding a motorcycle in a city. Trivia *He is depicted as "a stereotypical angry anime loner" and an "emotionally distant hottie" who is confident, and at times arrogant, and keeps himself distant from his allies. *His Japanese Voice Actor, Kenta Miyake felt Tsume was all about appearances and notes that Tsume always speaks in a harsh manner such as talking down to Kiba, casually dismissing Toboe, and seems to ignore Hige all together. However, he also felt that despite Tsume's seemingly tough nature, that he was the most naive of the pack and the most timid. Miyake felt as if he was Tsume's father, "kindly watching over him" and he used those feelings to guide the way he depicted the character. Gallery Wolf's_Rain_-_83_kiba_tsume.png tsume___wolf_s_rain_by_demonlord300-d6acokb.jpg Wolves-in-Anime-wolves-16962003-640-480.jpg Toboe5.png Tumblr oq9a0dhru21tr6wqbo1 1280.png tumblr_oq9a0dhru21tr6wqbo2_1280.png High_Tide,_High_Time_-_52.png Wolf's_Rain_-_79_cheza.png Wolf's_Rain_-_84_tsume.png|Tsume's Death Wolf's Rain - 39.png Wolf's_Rain_-_129.png|Reborn Tsume HigeHuman-oh.png tumblr_po2y89yoaV1syr7zp_1280.jpg Tsume's Pack.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Protectors Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Mutated